There exist video games that involve capturing by a camera an image of a user's body and markers attached thereto and replacing a display region corresponding to the captured image with another image for display on a display device (e.g., see PTL 1). The techniques for analyzing not only the captured image but also measurements from various sensors attached to or held by the user and having the results of the analysis reflected in information processing such as games have gained widespread acceptance in extensive fields ranging from small game machines to leisure facilities.